The fifth house - The time of the Marauders
by haruno.satsujin
Summary: Ils ont 11 ans mais ce n'est pas là leur seul point commun. Ils font tous leur rentrée dans la même école : l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Oui ce sont des sorciers et aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que ce lien se tisse entre eux...
1. Direction Poudlard !

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bienvenue dans _The fifth house - The time of the Marauders _! Avant toute chose, sachez que _Harry Potter _ne m'appartient pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et elle n'est pas au courant que je lui ai empruntée son univers pour écrire cette fic, donc merci de garder le secret._

_En suite le titre parle de lui-même, l'histoire va se concentrer sur les Maraudeurs, mais pas que ! Pour savoir qu'elle surprise vous réserve cette fic je vous conseille de la lire. _

_Dernier point à voir et après je vous laisse lire, c'est promis. Dans cette fic il y aura au moins un couple yaoi (relation entre deux hommes), je ne pense pas faire de lemon mais je préfère prévenir pour ceux qui ne supporte pas ce genre de relation._

_Voilà~ ! J'ai tout dit, donc maintenant je vais vous laisser avec le ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

_Direction Poudlard !__ :_

La gare de King's Cross était remplie comme à son habitude. Au milieu de cette foule, un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs traînait sa valise tandis qu'une femme mince, au visage cireux et à l'air revêche, tenait une cage avec un hibou des marais. Le garçon vit alors une rousse aux yeux verts qui se disputait avec une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts. Il tourna la tête et vit que la femme lui tendait la cage. Il la prit et au même moment, la femme se baissa devant l'enfant.

- Tu feras attention à toi ?

- Oui.

- Alors je te souhaite bon courage Severus, elle offrit un petit sourire à son fils tout en lui déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle se releva et s'en alla. Le garçon continua sa route vers les deux jeunes filles qui avaient cessé de se disputer. Les parents aperçurent le garçon et firent leurs adieux à leur fille et emmenèrent la seconde jeune fille hors de la gare. Severus s'approcha de la rousse qui semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

- Lily ? Ça va ?

- Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui avait commencer à glisser sur sa joue. Alors ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par « bonnes vacances » … il ne put retenir une grimace en se rappelant des coups de ceinture que son père lui avait administré une semaine plus tôt.

La jeune fille sembla se douter des pensés de son ami car elle changea tout de suite de sujet.

- Tu sais où est la voie 9¾ ?

- Juste là.

- Là ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le pilier qui séparait les voies neuf et dix.

- Me dit pas qu'elle se trouve dans le pilier…

- Honneur aux dames, fit le garçon qui se retenait de rire.

Lily regarda alors le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle s'élança et passa au travers pour se retrouver de l'autre côté à s'émerveiller devant la locomotive à vapeur rouge. Elle ne remarqua pas Severus qui arriva à côté d'elle.

- Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne put que hocher la tête tandis que Severus souriait devant la tête de son amie. Il lui fit signe de le suivre pour aller trouver un compartiment et en trouvèrent un vide, ou du moins il semblait vide car lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils se retrouvèrent face à un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux dorés, qui mettait sa valise dans les filets. Il se tourna vers les deux arrivants et leur adressa un sourire, que lui rendirent les deux enfants. Lily et Severus rentrèrent dans le compartiment et s'apprêtèrent à refermer la porte quand une jeune fille de leur âge, qui avait les cheveux blanc argenté qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à ses hanches et qui étaient parsemés de multiples petites tresses, leur demanda si il y avait encore de la place dans leur compartiment. Les trois enfants allaient répondre, quand ils virent les yeux vairons de la jeune fille. L'un était gris perle et l'autre était… étrange. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cet œil couleur or fusion, car si la couleur était particulière, alors le fait de voir cet or en mouvement, comme si il était vraiment en fusion, était encore plus étrange.

- Un problème ? Demanda la jeune fille en voyant les trois enfants la fixer bizarrement et c'est alors qu'elle comprit le problème : son œil gauche. Si vous voulez je peux le cacher si ça vous dérange ?

- Non, c'est bon, répondit Lily, désolée si on t'a blessée.

- Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude… Au fait c'est quoi vos noms ? Moi, c'est Altair Fawkes.

- Lily Evans.

- Severus Rogue.

- Remus Lupin.

Dès que les présentations furent faites, Altair aida Lily et Severus a monter leurs bagages puis ils commencèrent à discuter pour faire plus amples connaissances jusqu'à ce que le train s'ébranle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chariot à confiseries passa. Lily, Severus et Remus furent surpris de voir Altair s'acheter près de la moitié du contenu du chariot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste que… commença Lily, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Tu vas réussir à manger tout ça ? Demanda Severus.

- Qui a dit que c'était que pour moi ? Lança Altair, Vous avez déjà testé les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ? Questionna-t-elle en donnant une poignée de dragées aux trois autres, qui acceptèrent.

Un peu plus tard, leur compartiment était emplie de rire à cause de Lily qui avait voulue manger un chocogrenouille, mais manque de chance, sa grenouille avait fait un saut en direction de la fenêtre qui était ouverte et ce qui devait arriver arriva, sa grenouille fut aspirée par le courant d'air. Après ce fut à cause de Severus qui avait mangé un gnome au poivre qui lui fit expulser de la fumée par les oreilles. Encore plus tard, ce fut au tour de Remus d'être victime d'un bonbon qui le faisait miauler, l'empêchant de parler. Altair mangea une confiserie qui lui fit cracher des bulles de savon à chaque fois qu'elle parlait.

- Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ? Demanda Remus quand les effets du bonbon cessèrent.

- Je me vois bien à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, lança Lily.

- J'hésite entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, répondit Severus.

- Serpentard n'est qu'un rassemblement de futurs mages noirs, déclara une voix.

Les quatre enfants tournèrent la tête vers la porte du compartiment et virent un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons qui portait des lunettes, et un autre aux cheveux également noirs et aux yeux gris.

- Et on peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Questionna Severus en dévisageant les nouveaux venus.

- James Potter.

- Sirius Black.

- Merci, vous pouvez partir maintenant, vous et vos préjugés à deux noises, lança Altair en commençant à ouvrir une boîte de chocogrenouille.

- « Préjugés » ? Excuse-moi mais c'est la vérité. Tout le monde sait que les Serpentard ont toujours trempé dans la magie noir, répliqua James.

- Faux ! Y a une autre maison qui pratique la magie noir à Poudlard ! S'exclama Altair.

- Donc tu reconnais que Serpentard est rassemblement de mage noir.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même : tout le monde le sait, cependant, **tous **les élèves ne pratiquent pas la magie noir, rétorqua la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent, donc ce que tu dit sur Serpentard est bien un préjugé, vu que tu te bases sur une idée préconçue majoritaire. C'est triste de voir que les gens ne se font jamais une opinion par eux-même, qu'ils se contentent de suivre le mouvement comme de bon petit mouton de Panurge. Et maintenant je vais vous demander de partir car vous venez de détruire la bonne ambiance, et surtout, j'ai pas envie d'argumenter plus longtemps avec des gens fermés d'esprits. Merci, bonne journée et à jamais ! Termina Altair en poussant les deux garçons hors du compartiment et en fermant la porte à clé, Non mais ! Pour qui est-ce qu'ils se prennent ses deux-là ? Marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau.

- T'était pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais. Comme tu l'as dit, tout le monde pense ça, enfin presque tout le monde, rajouta Severus à l'intention d'Altair.

- J'ai jamais supporté les gens qui ont des préjugés mais je supporte encore moins des gens qui ont des préjugés sur les Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Mon oncle était à Serpentard et il a jamais utiliser la magie noir quand il était à Poudlard, bon il l'a fait … Une fois ! Et c'était même pas de sa faute, c'était suite à un… petit accrochage ? Ouais, on va dire que c'était un petit accrochage.

Bizarrement, le petit groupe n'aimait pas trop le terme « petit accrochage » et encore moins l'hésitation d'Altair. Ils décidèrent donc de changer de sujet et de faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu l'intervention des deux garçon dans leur discussion.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu. A très bientôt !_


	2. La répartition

_Bonjour !~ Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Tant mieux. __Avant toute chose, sachez que _Harry Potter _ne m'appartient pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et elle n'est pas au courant que je lui ai empruntée son univers pour écrire cette fic, donc merci de garder le secret. Seul Altair Fawkes m'appartient._

___Tout est dit donc je vais vous laissez avec le ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

_La répartition :_

Ils avaient mis leurs uniformes depuis quelques instants, quand le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir pour s'arrêter à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois l'arrêt effectué, tous les élèves commencèrent à descendre.

- Les premières années par ici ! Hurla un demi-géant aux cheveux et la barbe hirsutes et aux yeux noirs.

Remus, Severus, Lily et Altair allèrent vers l'homme, qui emmena les jeunes élèves vers le lac où se trouvait plusieurs barques. Sur le trajet, ils revirent James et Sirius, qui fusillèrent du regard Altair qui les ignora royalement.

Une fois que tous les enfants furent montés dans les barques, celle-ci avancèrent sur l'eau sous les rayons de la lune. Elles atteignirent rapidement l'autre rivage, permettant aux élèves d'admirer d'encore plus près le château. Hagrid, Lily, Severus, Remus et Altair étaient dans la même barque que lui, ce qui leur avait permis de discuter un peu avec lui, mena les enfants devant une porte et les laissa à la charge d'une femme de haute taille, à l'aspect plutôt sévère. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon bien serré, portait des lunettes carrées et était vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude. Elle se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall, puis elle les amena devant deux grandes portes en bois, qui s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant une salle avec un plafond voûté, qui montrait un ciel étoilé, où flottait des bougies par centaines qui éclairaient la salle. Les futurs élèves passèrent dans l'allée centrale qui se trouvait entre les cinq tables qui représentait les cinq maisons de Poudlard, et s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs, où se trouvait un tabouret à trois pieds, sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

- Nous allons commencer la cérémonie de répartition. Quand je vous appelle par votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret pour que je mette le choixpeau sur votre tête, puis, dès que votre maison sera annoncée, vous irez vous y installer, lança McGonagall, Abberline Vincent !

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris s'avança et s'installa sur le tabouret tandis que McGonagall lui mettait le choixpeau sur la tête. Une minute passa avant que le chapeau hurle Poufsouffle. Le garçon fut acclamé par la table qui se trouvait en-dessous d'une bannière qui représentait un blaireau sur un fond jaune. La répartition continua, ponctuée par les acclamations des élèves.

- Black Sirius !

L'ami de James s'avança, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à son ami qui lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Une fois le choixpeau mit sur sa tête, il fallut attendre moins d'une minute pour que le choixpeau annonce Gryffondor. La table qui se trouvait sous une bannière rouge avec un lion acclama le nouveau venu. Puis la répartition reprit.

- Evans Lily !

La respiration de la jeune fille se bloqua quelques instants. Severus glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra brièvement, tandis que Remus lui adressa un sourire de soutien. Altair se baissa près de son oreille et lui souffla : « Aie confiance en toi. ». La rousse s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du tabouret. Le choixpeau fut mit sur sa tête et lança Gryffondor trente secondes plus tard. Lily se précipita vers la table avec un grand sourire, alors que la table faisait un boucan pas possible.

- Fawkes Altair !

La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés s'avança après avoir reçu une signe de tête de Severus en encouragement et un sourire de Remus. Le choixpeau frôla un cheveu et hurla :

- HIBOUTAHITE !

Les élèves de la cinquième table, celle qui était voisine de Gryffondor, firent autant de bruits que s'ils étaient deux cents à la table. Altair s'élança vers la table qui était représentait par un hibou strié dans les tons orangés-ambrés sur un fond violet. Lily adressa un sourire à Altair qui lui rendit.

- C'est ton amie ? Demanda un deuxième année à la petite rousse.

- Oui… Est-ce que je peux vous posez une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi il n'y a qu'une vingtaine d'élèves à Hiboutahite alors qu'il y a au moins soixante-dix élèves dans les autres maisons ?

- Personne ne sait pourquoi. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Désolé de pas pouvoir t'aider plus.

- Pas grave.

Lily se détourna de son voisin et regarda les élèves qui continuaient d'être répartis.

- Lupin Remus !

Le garçon s'avança après avoir reçu un encouragement de Severus. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et un peu plus d'une minute après, le choixpeau lança Gryffondor. Il s'installa à côté de Lily et fit un signe de tête à Altair.

- Pettigrow Peter !

Un garçon grassouillet s'avança et manqua de tomber par terre. Au bout de trois minutes, le choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor.

- Phillips Alice !

Une jeune fille aux yeux bleu nuit, aux cheveux courts, attaché en deux couettes, en un blond qui tirait vers le vert, s'installa sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau décida de la placer chez les Hiboutahite qui refirent un vacarme infernal.

- Potter James !

L'ami de Sirius s'installa sur le tabouret et à peine le choixpeau eut effleuré sa tête, il hurla Gryffondor. Il vient s'installer à côté de Sirius, qui se trouvait en face de Remus et Lily, et essaya de discuter avec la rousse.

- Rogue Severus !

Lily, Remus et Altair tournèrent leur tête vers leur ami, qui s'était avancé vers le tabouret. Le choixpeau vint se plaçait sur sa tête et finit par le mettre chez les Serpentard. La table sous la bannière verte avec un serpent l'acclama. Ses deux amis Gryffondor lui lancèrent un sourire, qui disait clairement « C'est pas grave, on restera quand même ami », auquel il répondit par un autre sourire. La répartition continua et finalement il ne resta plus qu'un seul élève.

- Zimmerman Xerxes !

Un garçon aux longs cheveux rose dragée, attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, aux yeux vert d'eau et à l'air endormi, s'avança en traînant les pieds comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il s'assit sur le tabouret tout en poussant un bâillement. McGonagall lui lança un regard noir avant de déposer le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci mis moins d'une minute à se décider et lança Hiboutahite, ce qui fit hurler de joie la table.

Un vieil homme à la longue barbe argenté et aux yeux bleus pétillants se leva, demandant le calme.

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard ! Avant de commencer le repas, que je suis sûr, vous attendez avec impatience, je me dois de vous rappeler que M. Rusard a mis à disposition une liste d'objet interdit dans l'établissement. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Aussitôt que Dumbledore fut assis, les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture. De nombreux premières années questionnèrent leurs aînés pour savoir comment se passait la vie à Poudlard, alors que certains commençaient à se faire des amis, tandis que d'autres se contentaient de manger.

A la fin du repas, les préfets emmenèrent les élèves vers leur dortoirs. Les Gryffondor allèrent vers la tour dans l'aile Est et donnèrent un mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Les Serpentard se dirigèrent dans les cachots et donnèrent également à un mot de passe au mur. Les Poufsouffle partirent dans les sous-sols et toquèrent au rythme des syllabes de « Helga Poufsouffle » sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Les Serdaigle se retirèrent dans la tour de l'aile Ouest et répondirent à une question du heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Les Hiboutahite, quant à eux, filèrent dans la tour centrale où ils durent se mettre à plusieurs pour faire rire le tableau du Vieil Homme Déprimé pour pouvoir accéder à leur dortoir. La salle commune des Hiboutahite était de forme circulaire. Une grande cheminée se trouvait sur le mur en face de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent là-bas, sauf les premières années qui attendirent que leur préfet explique les règles de la maison Hiboutahite. Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux marron lavallière prit la parole après avoir discuté avec une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu clair qui partit dans sa chambre après avoir hoché la tête aux paroles du jeune homme.

- Comme vous avez dû le constater, à la différence des autres maisons, nous sommes peu nombreux, et avoir trois nouveaux élèves est très rare, on a plus de chance de voir un hippogriffe dansait la macarena que ça, ce qui fait que nous nous considérons tous comme une grande famille, à la différence des autres maisons, qui se considèrent comme un groupe d'élève appartenant à une maison de Poudlard. Si vous êtes arrivés dans cette maison c'est pour une raison bien précise, c'est parce que vous possédez un talent unique qu'aucun autre n'aura.

- Excusez-moi, commença la jeune fille qui s'appelait Alice, mais qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « talent unique » ?

- Kate, la fille avec qui je discutais un peu avant, peut parler aux plantes.

- Et vous pouvez faire quoi, euuuh, Charles ? Questionna Xerxes en baillant.

- Dommage, c'est Henry. Pour te répondre, je peux donner vie aux dessins. Sinon pour en revenir aux règles de la maison, il n'y en a aucune, si ce n'est de respecter tous les élèves, quel qui soit, quel que soit sa maison, et de vous éclatez pendant toute la durée de votre scolarité ici. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, sinon vous pouvez venir me voir si vous avez une question.

- On a un fantôme ? Demanda Altair, Si oui, c'est qui ?

- C'est Peeves.

Au même moment, tous leurs aînés revinrent dans la salle commune avec des couettes, des oreillers et des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et commencèrent à s'installer par terre. Henry se retourna vers Altair, Alice et Xerxes.

- Pour ce soir, on va juste se contenter de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille, leur lança-t-il en souriant.

Toute la nuit, les élèves de Hiboutahite chantèrent, rigolèrent, burent et racontèrent aux nouveaux venus milles et une anecdotes.

* * *

_A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de mettre un review ;)_


	3. Lundi - Partie 1

_Quel chance vous avez ! Hier je vous ai postée le chapitre 2 et aujourd'hui vous allez avoir le chapitre 3 et 4. Non, vraiment, vous êtes super chanceux._

_Avant de commencer, sachez que Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et elle n'est pas au courant que je lui ai empruntée son univers pour écrire cette fic, donc merci de garder le secret. Seul Altair Fawkes, Alice Phillips, Xerxes Zimmerman et la maison Hiboutahite avec ses élèves m'appartienne._

_Bonne lecture avec le ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

_Lundi – Partie 1 :_

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, on pouvait voir trois groupes d'élèves : les frais et dispos, dont faisaient partie Lily, Severus, Alice et Peter, ceux qui attendaient de recevoir leur boisson vital à leur réveil, ce qui incluaient James, Sirius et Remus, et ceux qui avaient la gueule de bois, en gros à peu près tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année dans toutes les maison, plus tout les élèves de Hiboutahite, sauf Alice.

Les professeurs jetaient des regards, soit amusé, soit blasé, soit lassé vers la table des hiboux, d'où s'échappaient des grognements qui devaient donner quelque chose comme « Par Merlin ... C'est la dernière fois que je bois » ou encore « Ma tête… Que quelqu'un aille chercher les potions contre les gueules de bois ». Altair s'était à peine installée qu'elle s'était écrasée sur sa table et n'avait plus bougé depuis. Xerxes s'était allongé sur un banc et terminait sa nuit tout en décuvant.

Lily avait versé du chocolat chaud dans un bol qu'elle avait donné à Remus, qui avait grogné pour la remercier avant de se mettre à boire à petite gorgée, puis avait jeté un coup d'œil à Severus, qui lui avait sourit. Elle leva la tête en voyant les hiboux et les chouettes rentrer par les fenêtres pour délivrer les lettres et les colis. Le vacarme que firent les oiseaux fit râler tous ceux qui avaient la gueule de bois, malgré qu'ils étaient heureux de recevoir des lettres, et dans la grande majorité des cas, des potions contre la gueule de bois, qui circulèrent entre tous ceux qui en souffraient. Une fois que tous les élèves furent réveillés et en en pleine forme, les professeurs des maisons se levèrent. Le professeur McGonagall alla vers les Gryffondor, le professeur Chourave vers les Poufsouffle, le professeur Flitwick vers les Serdaigle et le professeur Slughorn vers les Serpentard et commencèrent à distribuer les emplois du temps. Henry fut celui qui distribua pour les Hiboutahite, puisque la maison n'avait pas de tête de maison.

Altair fit glisser son emploi du temps sous son menton et le regarda. Les premières années de sa maison commençaient à 8h30 par quatre heures d'Histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, puis ils avaient deux heures pour manger, suivit de deux heure de métamorphose avec les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle. Le mardi, ils commençaient à 10h30 par deux heures de Sortilège avec les Serdaigle et les Serpentard puis venait l'heure du repas puis trois heures de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard. Le mercredi commençait par deux heures Botanique à 8h30 avec les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle, suivit de deux heures de leçon de vol qui se passeraient avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, puis du repas. Le jeudi, Altair fut surprise de voir qu'ils ne commençaient qu'à 14h30 avec Potion, avec encore une fois les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Ils terminaient le vendredi par Astronomie à minuit sans être mis avec une autre classe.

Après avoir lu son emploi du temps, Altair décida d'aller chercher ses affaires pour ses cours et d'y aller.

9¾\7/¾9

Altair arriva, en même temps que Xerxes, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille, avec une demi-heure de retard. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à se faire descendre sur place par le professeur Binns, ils eurent la surprise de voir que les élèves, pour la grande majorité, dormaient et que le professeur ne prêtait aucune attention à ses élèves. Xerxes et Altair se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant d'aller s'installer à côté d'Alice qui notait le cours tout en faisant un morpion avec elle-même.

- Vous auriez pu rester dans le dortoir, vous n'avez rien manqué, chuchota Alice.

- C'est marrant, mais ce que je vois sur ton parchemin me dit le contraire, lança Xerxes.

- Mon père est historien, je connais déjà tout sur la Révolte sanglante des Gobelins. Mais je prends quand même le cours au cas où.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es en train de faire un morpion avec toi-même, compléta Altair.

- Exact, vous voulez jouer ?

Le trio passa donc l'heure suivante à faire des morpions, jusqu'à que Xerxes s'endorme. Les deux filles décidèrent de jouer à la coiffeuse avec les cheveux du garçon, qui, quand il se réveilla, n'avait plus une queue de cheval lâche mais deux chignons de chaque côté de la tête, d'où sortait des couettes avec plusieurs petites tresses qui avaient été ramenées vers l'arrière sa tête pour être attaché en une queue de cheval basse. Quand ils sortirent de cours, plusieurs élèves jetèrent à un coup d'œil à Xerxes qui ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger, quand Altair vit trois têtes rousse, noir et châtain clair qu'elle connaissait. Sans crier gare, elle fonça vers le trio qui ne put échapper au câlin, destructeur de côte d'Altair.

- Lily, Mumus, Sev' ! Comment ça va ?

- Altair, mes côtes ! Cria Lily qui était persuadé qu'elle venait de s'en casser trois.

- Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu.

- Sinon, pour te répondre, ça va, les gens de ma maison sont sympas, même si plus d'un m'a fait une remarque sur mon amitié avec Severus, répondit Lily avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix vers la fin de sa phrase.

- Personnellement, commença Remus, j'ai était kidnappé par James et Sirius, les garçons du train, précisa Remus devant la tête que tirait Altair qui disait « qui ça ? », du coup j'ai pas beaucoup dormi car ils ont pas arrêté de discuter pendant toute la nuit et en plus les plus âgés étaient en train de boire tout en chantant.

- J'ai eu la joie d'expérimenter l'utilisation du _silencio _et de profiter d'une nuit de sommeil complète, tandis que mes camarades de chambre luttaient pour ne pas aller tuer nos aînés, lança Severus avec un petit sourire.

- Moi j'avais des boules quies, objet moldu qui permet de s'isoler du bruit, renseigna Lily pour ceux qui ne vivait pas parmi les moldus.

- Tu présentes Altair ? Demanda Xerxes en dévisageant le trio.

- Ah oui ! Lily, Severus, Remus, je vous présente Xerxes et Alice, les deux autres élèves de premières années avec moi. Xerxes, Alice, je vous présente Lily et Remus qui sont à Gryffondor et Severus qui est à Serpentard. Bon ! maintenant que c'est fait, on va manger ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, Altair traîne Severus et Remus par le bras vers sa table tandis que Lily et Xerxes souriaient de l'attitude de l'argentée et qu'Alice levait les yeux au ciel.

Les Hiboutahite ne furent absolument pas dérangés que des élèves d'une autre maison viennent s'asseoir à leur table, au contraire ils les accueillir avec joie et leur proposèrent de venir dans leur dortoirs quand ils auraient du temps libre. Les premières années des autres tables, eux, furent surpris de voir que tout le monde acceptait de voir des élèves à une autre tables que la leur. James se tourna vers un troisième année et le questionna.

- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagit en voyant des élèves s'asseoir à une autre table ?

- Je rectifie ta question : « Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagit en voyant des élèves s'asseoir à la table des Hiboutahite ? »

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Demanda Sirius, qui était lui aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi.

- Si vous vous asseyez à la table des Serpentard, par exemple, les professeurs vous renverrons vers votre table, mais si vous asseyez à la table des Hiboutahite, c'est une autre histoire car l'une des qualité de cette maison est la tolérance. Tout les élèves, sans aucune exception se fichent royalement à quel maison vous appartenez. Ils vous voient tel que vous êtes réellement. D'ailleurs, la maison est appelée « La maison de l'Asile », car c'est la seule maison où vous pouvez demander à être transférez sans changer de maison.

- Comment ça ? Questionna James, de plus en plus curieux.

- Par exemple : tu es à Serpentard mais personne dans ta maison ne t'apprécie, alors tu peux aller voir la maison des Hiboutahite et demander à trois élèves le droit d'asile. Si trois élèves acceptent, alors tu déménages chez les Hiboutahite mais tu reste Serpentard.

- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama James.

- Pourquoi c'est la seul maison à posséder ce droit ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est la maison de la tolérance mais aussi de la différence, de l'originalité, de l'imagination, de la liberté et de la fraternité, c'est pour ça qu'eux seuls peuvent avoir ce droit.

James et Sirius jetèrent un coup d'œil à la table, où Lily, Remus et Severus discutaient joyeusement avec tous les membres de la table.

* * *

_A tout de suite ;)_


	4. Lundi - Partie 2

_Et voilà le ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 4 :_

_Lundi – Partie 2 :_

Après le déjeuner, Altair, Xerxes, Alice, Lily et Remus se dirigèrent vers la salle où allait avoir lieu le cours de métamorphose. Ils passèrent à côté de Sirius et James qui s'amusaient à essayer d'imiter le coq, comme disait Lily, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le groupe. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, ils ne virent aucun professeur, juste un chat tigré avec des marques carrées autour des yeux, assis sur le bureau. Les élèves s'installèrent, et au bout de quelques minutes, commencèrent à se demander où était le professeur.

- Je me demande où est le professeur ? Questionna Lily.

- Là, répondit Altair.

- Là ? Demanda Alice qui n'était pas très sûr de comprendre ce que voulait dire son amie.

- Bah oui, là ! Le chat, c'est notre professeur.

Tout le monde dans la classe se tut et regarda la jeune fille comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Au même moment, le chat sauta sur le sol, mais avant d'atteindre celui-ci, le chat se transforma en professeur McGonagall. Tout le monde dans la salle était stupéfié.

- Cinq points pour Hiboutahite. Puis-je vous demandez comment vous avez deviné, miss… ?

- Fawkes, Altair Fawkes madame. Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête et Altair reprit la parole Vous êtes le professeur de métamorphose, il est donc évident que vous savez tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur le sujet. Ensuite, un chat, même bien éduqué, ne resterait pas assis au même endroit plus de dix minutes, il finirait forcément par s'endormir. J'en ai donc déduit que vous étiez un animagus.

- Pour ce raisonnement tout à fait logique, plus pour les connaissances d'un sujet de troisième année, j'accorde encore cinq points aux Hiboutahite.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda ensuite la classe et commença à expliquer en quoi allait consister ses cours, ce qu'ils allaient apprendre et tout un tas d'informations qui rentra dans une oreille d'Altair et de Xerxes, pour ressortir de l'autre. Finalement, le professeur posa une allumette sur les tables et demanda à tous les élèves de changer l'allumette en une aiguille. Lily fut la première à réussir, ce qui valut dix points pour Gryffondor. James et Sirius y arrivèrent au bout de trois fois, tandis que Remus, Alice et Xerxes y parvinrent au bout de dix essais. Pour Altair, il fallut réessayer trente-deux fois.

A la fin du cours, le petit groupe se moqua gentiment d'Altair, qui finit par déclarer qu'elle et les miettes de sa fierté allaient aller dans les cuisines car elle avait un petit creux, ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le groupe qui suivit Altair jusqu'au tableau d'une coupe de fruit, où l'argentée se mit à chatouiller une poire verte qui finit par se transformer en une poignée. La jeune fille fit signe à ses amis de l'attendre dehors. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de pâtisseries en tout genre. Le groupe s'installa dans la cour sous un saule pleureur, après avoir enlevé Severus qui était en train d'écouter un certain Malfoy. Dix minutes plus tard, James, Sirius et Peter passèrent devant le groupe et allèrent se cacher dans l'arbre sous le regard étonné du groupe, tandis que Rusard passait devant eux en leur demandant (ordonnant serait plus correct) s'ils n'avaient pas vu : « Ces abominables garnements qui ont osé attaquer ma très chère amie ! ». Le groupe dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire et ils répondirent qu'ils n'avaient pas vu les responsables. Une fois que Rusard fut hors de vue, Sirius, James, Xerxes et Altair explosèrent de rire, au point de se rouler par terre, en se tenant les côtes.

- Vous avez fais quoi à Miss Teigne ? Questionna Remus.

- On a transformé ses moustaches en magnifiques plumes multicolores et sa queue en plumeau pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser un peu. Cette pauvre chatte doit s'ennuyer à ne rien faire de ses journées, répondit Sirius.

Cette fois, ce fut tout le groupe qui éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de Rusard en découvrant la nouvelle apparence de sa chatte.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour le reste du corps ? Demanda Alice.

- On n'a pas eu le temps, expliqua James.

- Vous auriez dû nous le dire, on vous aurez aidé, lança Xerxes tandis qu'Altair hochait de la tête pour signalait son accord.

- On vous préviendra, promit James. Bon ! On va vous laisser, on a du travail à faire. A plus !

Les trois garçons se levèrent et partirent, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Severus.

- Je me demande bien de quel travail ils parlent… marmonna le Serpentard.

- T'as le choix entre travailler leur imitation du coq, leurs farces ou leurs devoirs, bien que je pense que la troisième option soit à exclure, lui répondit Lily, ce qui lança une nouvelle vague de rire.

9¾\7/¾9

Severus était assis à la table des Serpentard et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les discussions de ses camarades. A côté de lui se trouvait Lucius Malfoy, l'archétype par excellence du Sang-Pur anglais, blond platine aux yeux gris. Il était en grande discussion avec Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius, à propos de la pureté du sang et des Sang-de-Bourbe.

- On devrait éradiquer tout les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-Mêlé ! S'exclama Bellatrix, Ils polluent notre pureté !

- Tout à fait ma chère, répondit Lucius, Ils ne méritent pas de venir dans notre noble monde. N'es-tu pas d'accord Severus ?

« Si seulement ils savaient… » pensa Severus en répondant à l'affirmative à la question des deux Sang-Pur. Il tourna son regard vers la table des Gryffondor et vit Lily et Remus en grande discussion. La rousse tourna la tête en sentant quelqu'un la regarder et vit Severus. Elle lui adressa un sourire de soutient car la jeune fille se doutait que les discussions chez les Serpentard devaient porter sur le sang des gens. Bien sûr, le sourire de Lily n'échappa pas au regard de James, qui s'était fait un devoir d'éloigner la Gryffondor du Serpentard aux cheveux gras, car tous les Serpentard étaient des menteurs et des manipulateurs, et il ne voulait que la jeune fille en souffre plus tard. Au vue de l'expression sérieuse de son ami, Sirius se douta que James allait faire quelque chose à propos de la rousse et du Serpentard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James et lui signala qu'il lui apportait son soutien dans sa quête. Le ménage des deux garçons n'échappa pas à Remus, qui se fit la promesse de les garder à l'œil, pour les empêcher de faire du mal à ses deux amis, car ils étaient ses premiers amis depuis cet incident…

* * *

_A je sais pas quand ! Et n'oubliez de mettre un petit mot pour l'auteur ;)_


End file.
